Real Badman
Teafore Maxwell-Davies, known as Real Badman is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Badman is a Jamaican cannabis dealer, an associate of Little Jacob and the head of the Hillside Posse gang in Broker. He speaks in very thick Jamaican Patois, which Niko Bellic has difficulty understanding; Jacob translates for Badman in his somewhat more comprehensible Iyaric. Background Teafore Davis was born in Jamaica in 1981. At some time as a teenager, he moved to Liberty City along with some friends, including Little Jacob, who would become Badman's right-hand man. It is unknown when Badman started to deal with drugs, but after he entered the drugs underworld, he founded a Yardies gang, the Hillside Posse. Badman also knows the successful drug kingpin Elizabeta Torres. Jacob says that Badman is flinched by her. Events of GTA IV ''Shadow'' Badman is introduced to Niko in the mission Shadow when he complains about another dealer moving in on his turf. He asks Niko to get rid of these dealers for him so he can continue business as usual. Drugs Delivery After performing this task, Niko briefly works as a drug runner for the posse, Jacob directing the deliveries via cell phone; this job includes conducting drug deals (broken up by police stings which result in extended chases), planting packages in secluded locations (interrupted by rival gangs who attempt to kill Niko and take the loot) and small exchanges in which Niko must take the drugs to the buyer before a tight deadline. After several jobs, Badman decides to stop giving Niko work due to heavy police investigation. As a sign of gratitude for the jobs, Jacob leaves the custom Huntley Sport driven by the Hillside Posse outside the cafe instead of one of the "beater" cars usually left there. Random Encounter Later, When Niko is strolling through northern Dukes (Just off Dukes Boulevard), he is stopped by Badman who is sitting on a bench in front of a row of shops. Niko fails to recognize him at first, but they manage a conversation despite the language gap, and Niko discovers Badman's business is being threatened by a Russian gang; together, they wipe out the Russians, and Niko is given $500 for his troubles. Mr. and Mrs. Bellic Badman attends Roman and Mallorie's wedding alongside Jacob; after the wedding, however, Badman is not seen again. After GTA IV He can be mentioned by Little Jacob when on friend activities with Niko. Jacob states that Badman has changed by selling cocaine and is getting involed with the mafia. He also mentions that Badman has slowly become extremely paranoid, believing that his friends are out to get him. Jacob says that he fears Badman will turn against him. LCPD Database information Surname: Maxwell-Davies First Name: Teafore "Real Badman" Age: 27 Place of Birth: Jamaica Affiliations: Linked to West Indian criminal gangs in East Liberty City. Criminal Record: *2001 - Armed Robbery *2002 - Sale Controlled Substance: Cocaine *2006 - Assault Notes: *AKA Real Badman *Jamaican-born gangster. *Believed to be head of Marijuana and Cocaine distribution network based in East Liberty City. *Close ties to Jacob Hughes, street name - Little Jacob. *Suspect in several high profile armed robberies and hijackings. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Shadow *Mr and Mrs Bellic *One Random Encounter Real Badman's Random Encounter YLyFxIVSXss Trivia *Like most characters in the game, Badman will don a unique helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. His helmet is green and black, matching his vest. *Badman's excessive smoking of marijuana, according to Little Jacob, has vastly increased his paranoia. *Jacob states that Badman doesn't leave his house unless he's "packing more heat than the sun". This is seen in Badman's random encounter as Niko finds him sitting on a bench in the middle of the crowded East Island City with a shotgun right next to him. *Real Badman is one of four main/supporting characters in GTA IV to have the initials "RB" (the others being Roman Bellic, Ray Boccino and Ray Bulgarin). It is unknown if this was intentional, as the four have little else in common. *Real Badman's artwork depicts him wearing a necklace with the African continent. Which is ironic, since he is Jamaican. Gallery RealBadman-Artwork.png|Badman's artwork. ---- de:Teafore Maxwell-Davies es:Real Badman Maxwell-Davies, Teafore Maxwell-Davies, Teafore Maxwell-Davies, Teafore Maxwell-Davies, Teafore Maxwell-Davies, Teafore